Rising Revolution
by FanFicChikk
Summary: Life just seems to keep knocking Alaska Call down. One person she can always count on is her older brother, Embry. Well that was how it always was. suddenly he grew 2 foot and was gone. Leaving her with nothing but a drunk mom. What happens when she enters the life of the wolves?
1. Chapter 1

Rising Resolution

***important to the life of the story***

**(A/n I DONT KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS!**

**UNLESS I HAVE PEOPLE THAT WANT ME TOO! SO REVIEW IF I SHOULD)**

I walked down first beach, dragging my feet as I went. Now wanting to think about how I am failing tribal class, not wanting to think about how my mothers drunk ness is only getting worse. Not thinking about how my friends always want me to go out and get trashed with them.

But mostly, not trying to think about how my brother left me.

Embry and I used to be like best friends when we were little. He is four years older but somehow we still were the best of friends. Of course that was until he turned 16 grew like 2 foot and became a jerk.

He was never around anymore. Mom started getting even more pissy than she normally is and began drinking and taking it out on me more.

That's when I started hating Embry.

He wasn't my best friend anymore, he wasn't my partner in crime, he wasn't my go to guy for advice.

But most significantly. He wasn't my brother anymore.

All the sudden my walking halted when I ran strait into someone's chest "ooomh," I grunted falling back on my butt.

"Oops sorry," someone mumbled.

"Jared! You almost knocked her out!" Another voice scolded, this one a girls. I opened my eyes and squinted and of course it was Jared Freaking Cameron and Kim perfect Cornwell.

"Alaska?" Jared asked confused. He then frowned down at me. "What the hell are you doing? Walking on the beach by yourself at 9 at night. you could get hurt!" He scolded while I flinched away.

I stood up wobbly and brushed the sand off of me. Jared was one of the idiots my brother hangs around now. He was even older than Embry. Hence why he and Kim were married already. "Shut up Jared. I don't have to listen to you," I mumbled, pushing past he and his perfect wife.

"Hey!" Jared said. I turned around and glared at him. "Stay out of the woods."

I turned on my heel and shouted back. "You can't tell me what to do! If I wanna go in the woods I will!" I flipped him off while Kim seemed shocked and he rolled his eyes.

I continued on down the beach. I hadn't even noticed it was raining until my friend Ava came up, "what the hell are you doing bitch? It's freezing!" She joked, but pulled me into her in an attempt to keep me warm.

"Shit what time is it!?" I asked worried, my mom would be home soon and if I didn't get her a case of booze all hell would break loose.

Ava looked down at her phone then back at me, "10? Why?"

"Shit!" I yelled pulling away from Ava, oh my god I can't believe I sat here and walked up and down the beach without getting moms drinks! She's literally going to kill me

"Alaska? What's wrong?" Ava asked but I ignored her trudging to the store just to see if by chance it was open. You see I'm only 16 and not really supposed to have booze let alone buy them. But the guy at the store knew what would happen if I didn't get them. "Shit!" I yelled again when I realized it was closed.

I then backed into the store and slid down the wall burying my face In my knees. Trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. "Alaska? Alaska what's wrong! You're scaring the shit out of me! Alaska!" Ava yelled.

When I told her my predicament her face morphed into pity. "Oh Alaska. This is only getting worse maybe I should tell someone..." She trailed off.

"No!" I interrupted. My eyes full on glaring. "Ava. If you do that to me I will NEVER talk to you again. Ever."

Ava suddenly got angry which was strange. Because well... Ava never gets angry, "Alaska! This has gone too far! When your brother left it was bad enough but now it's just... Just child abuse!"

I ripped away from Ava angrily, "you don't understand with your perfect little life." I accused. And that was a low blow because Ava's life _was not _perfect. Her and her little sister Claire had to come live with her Aunt emily and Uncle Sam at a young age because their parents died in a car accident.

Even though I knew Sam was the one that corrupted Embry I could never hate him. He took care of my best friend after all. Even if Ava did see Embry more in a day than I ever would. Ava was my only true friend.

Ava glared at me but her face softened, "okay okay. But listen Alaska. If you come to school tomorrow with even one bruise I'm telling Uncle Sam. And if you don't come I'm also telling him."

I couldn't do anything but nod. "I better get home. You wouldn't happen to have any booze would you?" I asked miserably.

Ava shook her head sadly, "last time I gave you some Uncle Sam thought I was drinking so now he hides them." She said sorrowfully.

I nodded my understanding and started running to get home.

When I arrived mom was hunched over the counter asleep. Thank god. I eased my way past her and into my room, plopping on my warn out bed with a sigh.

When I woke up the next morning she was in the exact same position as the night before. I once again eased past her not even daring to try and get food.

I ran to school trying to dodge the rain pellets as they hit me in the face. When I walked in Ava was waiting as always and immediately began checking my body for a sign of abuse. "HM? What was she asleep? Hooking up with a guy? Or so high she didn't know who you are?"

"The first one," I grumbled as we walked down the hall and into our classroom.

After a long and boring day of school and me cussing out a teacher Ava was finally walking me home, "hey you should come over!" Ava said excited.

"Ava," I groaned.

"Alaska! You've been friends with me my whole life and you haven't been over to my house since the whole Embry thing. Come on don't let that screw up our outside of school relationship!"

"Ava! Just not right now okay? I'm not ready yet."

Ava rolled her eyes, "when will you be ready? When you're 60 and alone. With no family and we are all you have to offer."

"Okay just because you and Brady are perfect." I said letting it sit.

Ava rolled her eyes and pushed me lightly, "Brady and I _are not _perfect. We just love each other and will one day marry."

I giggled, "oh please. He looks at you like you're the sun!"

I looked at Ava and she was biting her lip to hide her smile, "yeah. He's cute." She said while blushing.

I laughed full heatedly then, "aves! Y'all have been dating for two years, I think you have more than he is _cute." _I teased

"Yeah, yeah so are you coming over or what?" She asked, bumping her hip with mine.

I sighed dramatically, "okay." I interrupted her squeals. "_If! _you promise Embry won't be anywhere in proximity."

Ava's face scrunched up, "Alaska! You know they work and practically live at my house."

I wanted to say coming like. "Yeah I remember your uncle stealing my brother" but didn't in fear of losing my best friend.

"Okay fine. But I am not talking to _him." _Ava nodded happily before hugging and kissing my cheeks.

I walked into the house and realized my worse nightmare... Mom brought a guy home.

**Review please!**

**Let me know wether to continue.**

**I will answer all reviews from now out! So leave one and if you're a guest leave a name and stick to it**

**Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Revolution

**(Author Note: I know this chapter is short but I felt like it needed to be it's own chapter to show the significance of Ava's feelings!)**

**(Ava's POV)**

I waited outside of the school this morning for any sign of my best friend, but she never showed up. Anytime Alaska didn't show up it was something terrible, most of the time something her mother had done. For crying out loud she came to school with the flu last year.

Brady feeling my nervousness rubbed my knee across the truck as he was driving us home, I snapped my head up, coming out of the mindset I was in, "babe you need to calm down. You're almost vibrating over there." I glared at him.

"Shut up Brady," I mumbled a little too harshly.

"Oooh, the girlfriends getting feisty. Calm down Ava cakes," Collin said teasingly.

"Stop the truck," I demanded, suddenly my scared feelings for my best friend taking over. It was not the time for jokes.

"What?" Brady asked worriedly, looking at me like I was insane.

"I said. Stop the damn truck," I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What!? What's wrong Ava why should i_,"

I cut Brady off, "BRADY FULLER! I SAID TO STOP THE TRUCK, AND EITHER YOU CAN OR ILL OPEN THE DOOR AND JUMP!" I threatened, and usually I am a calm person. But lately everything's just been stressing me out.

Brady slowed down and before he even stopped completely I jumped out of the truck. Brady followed my movements, "Ava! What the hell are you doing!? It's dangerous out here."

I turned around and continued walking backward, "I will be in La Push, you know someone's patrolling right now and a vamp has no chance. So let me go, and I swear to god if you follow me, I'll make your life a living hell."

Brady gawked at me but I didn't pay much attention as I turned around and continued down the road for Alaska's house. It took me a little while to get there because after Embry moved out Karol (Alaska & Embry's mother), moved right outside the la push border. Yeah, yeah i know I told Brady I would stay in La Push, but my best friend senses were tingling.

I hesitantly made my way up to the house. Karol's car was gone so I went ahead and opened the door, "Alaska?" I whispered through the silent house

"Laska!? Are you in here?" Once again i heard silence.

"Alaska?!" I said again, this time ten times louder due to my paranoia.

"Aves?" I heard someone whimper. I ran in the sound of the voice and dived to the floor to meet my best friend. She was a bloody mess.

"Shit! Alaska! I knew I should have told someone oh my god, this is all my fault," I gasped, looking down at my broken best friend. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"Aves! It's not your fault. But my mom-my-mom s-she's not coming b-back. The man with the red eyes said I was p-pathetic and that she could l-live much better without p-petty humans. W-what does that mean?" Alaska asked, each syllable that she stuttered was due to her freezing.

"Oh god Alaska. Okay. Let's just get you to a doctor. God I can't carry you, and I don't have a car I have to call Uncle Sam."

"No!" Alaska yelled trying to grip my hand, but her strength wasn't even strong enough to swat a fly much less keep me from getting my phone. "Ava. I can handle this."

That's when I lost it, "ALASKA! You are bleeding your guts out right now, you have been wanting to do this your self but you can't any more. You need help."

Alaska sighed in defeat and nodded at me, going limp in my arms as she passed out. When I called the house I was expecting aunt Emily but instead Embry answered, "Embry! You have to get Sam! Now." I said desperately.

"Ava? What's going on? Sam and Emily took Claire to the movies." Shit Alaska's going to kill me.

"Embry. Um it's Alaska. She's hurt. Bad. You need to get over here. Now."

"Alaska!?" He roared, that was the last thing I heard before he and Paul burst through the door 5 minutes later.

"What the hell happened!?" Embry demanded as he gently took Alaska into his arms and put her in my lap in the back of the truck. He jumped in and Paul got behind the wheel, speeding off.

"It's... It's your mom." I mumbled, not even daring to look Embry in the eye.

"What!" He demanded, glaring at me. "Oh god. That bitch." He yelled.

"Embry. Calm down." Paul ordered, which slowed Embry's shaking until they finally subsided.

Instead of anger Embry now looked heart broken, "I told you to look out for her aves. Sam wouldn't let me. I couldn't be there and I depended on you too look after her for me. You let me down." He said, as one single tear slipped down his cheek, as he stared at his baby sister.

I hid my face behind my hair. Feeling like a complete idiot.

When we arrived at the hospital Embry jumped out of the truck and grabbed Alaska running into the hospital as I followed behind with Paul.

"Don't worry Ava, it'll be okay." Paul said as we sat in the waiting room. I guess he was trying to be comforting but I knew it was a lie. Nothing would be _okay _any time soon. Embry was pissed at me, my best friend will be when she realized I told him. And there is absolutely _nothing _I can do about it.

"Ava!" I heard, from the frantic voice of Brady.

When I saw him his face held pure worry as he sighed in relied when he saw me. Pulling me into him with a kiss to my forehead. "Oh god. When Paul texted saying I needed to come to the hospital I thought you were hurt... I would have never forgave myself," he mumbled into my hair.

And that's when I broke down. Right in Brady's arms I just started sobbing my eyes out. I didn't know if I could forgive myself.. I knew my best friend was getting hurt intentionally and just stood by watching. She could've died. She's hurt in a hospital bed, getting poked and prodded by doctors because I didn't have the guts to tell someone.

**(Author Note:** **please leave a ****review** **guys! EPECIALLY if you have ideas you want to share.**

_**do you think it was Ava's fault?**_

**Response to Reviews:**

** lineelming****Thanks for liking it lol! and thanks for the review! you were first therefore you are the winner!**

**VampiresAndLiars** **thanks for the review and words... ps do I know you from somewhere...?**

**reader5sam ****I Hope I didn't disappoint with the whole imprinting thing... and you will find out more about the red eyed stranger later;) thanks for the review**

** queentygress85 ** **Because of** **your amazing words of encouragement I decided to keep going, so thank you bunches for the review mwaaahh!**

**Chey (guest)** **thanks for telling me I should continue it brightened my day! thanks for the review darling I hope you stick around!**

** Guest1****hehe, because of your extra encouragement I have decided to continue, Thank you so much for your review! I hope you continue reading**

** HiddenAmoungBooks****you're just too kind! thank you for enjoying my first chapter, I hope you like the ones after as well! and thanks for the review.**

** This-is-me-6** **you have supported me through all of my stories and have always had something very nice to say and so I really, really, really wanted to thank you for that. You're amazing and I'm glad to have someone as incredible as you to keep reading. And much, much love! thanks for the review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Revolution

(Alaska's POV)

I could hear voices around me but couldn't quite make them out, I also heard this really annoying beeping, I just wanted to open my eyes so I could murder what ever the hell is beeping.

Oh man. Shit. Mom. Mom's friend. With the freaky red eyes. Ava. Shit. That's all I remember.

I remember coming home and hesitantly making my way in the house, trying to sneak up to my room, when I heard my moms awful voice, "where do you think you're going bitch." She sneered in my face.

"Mom. Please, calm down. Let go of my arm," I pleaded, trying to unwrap her fingers, which were squeezing the life out of my arms.

"You know Karol, you shouldn't have to put up with this," the man with the red eyes said, I gasped. He was.. He was... Well I don't know what he was but my head was ringing with "the cold ones" from the legends I had heard growing up.

The man made his way closer to me and grabbed my face, "DONT TOUCH ME!" I yelled, trying to slap him away.

The man turned to my mother, "you see. She doesn't appreciate you, not any better than that ugly wolf of a son you got." Huh?

"STOP It! DONT LISTEN TO HIM MOM!" Suddenly my mom settled the debate she was obviously having and glared at me.

"Why shouldn't I? You nor your brother ever cared about me. I gave you your lives for Pete's sake. And you can't even thank me, can't even get me a case of beer. You know you are no better than Joshua Uley."

I flinched, "Joshua... What does he have anything to do with this!?"

My mother laughed evilly, "oh sweetheart." She said condescendingly, "don't you know? He's your daddy."

Suddenly any love i had for my mom just melted as I stood up right and glared straight at her; "you fucking BITCH, we have been asking who our damn father is our whole lives and _now _you choose to tell me when you are drunk and completely out of your damn mind!? Seriously who does that!?"

The man with the red eyes was in front of me before I could even process it and was squeezing my neck, "you listen here. You piece of trash don't talk to her like that!" He roared before throwing me at the wall, and punching, kicking, and doing so many things I didn't even see because I was crying to hard for my vision to be clear.

And when I finally laid on the floor motionless my mother looked at me, "goodbye. I will never see you again. I severely hope," and you would think she would finish that sentence with have a good life! Or I hope you get married! Or something. But no, she looked straight at me and said. "I severely hope Karma is a bitch," and then she and red eyed freak were gone.

"It wasn't my place!" I heard a female whisper screech.

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't your place! She could have died," someone else growled back.

"Shut the hell up Embry! You don't know what she wants!" The female screeched again, wait Embry? Why was He here?

"She's my little sister. I think I know more than you do,"

"Oh yeah, some big brother you are, leaving her all alone. And don't give me that sam shit you didn't fight sam very hard when he told you, you couldn't see her."

"You don't know what its like to physically not be able to see someone who you have your whole life, she was the most important thing in the world to me. And I literally _couldn't _see her."

I heard a slight shuffle before more yelling, "Oh yeah and when you imprint you wont give horse shit about_"

A voice suddenly interrupted before the female could continue, "Ava Kate, that is _enough. _Quil has to go patrol and Emily and I are staying here. Go home and take care of claire," a stone voice said, clearly pissed. And when obviously Ava didn't make a move to leave the voice said, "NOW!"

That was enough for me to flutter my eyes open. In my room was Embry, Sam, and Emily. Im guessing Ava already left and suddenly I was wishing she hadn't.

"Oh my god Alaska!" Embry yelled ,kneeling down beside my bed, I flinched at his touch and glared up at him.

"Get the hell away from me," I snarled, suddenly angry that he even acted like he cared. Embry flinched then, and looked at me surprised, as if I was supposed to just give him a big giant hug and welcome him back into my life with open arms, two words: Hell. No.

"We'll just be going then, we're glad you are up Alaska," Sam said softly, Emily smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Even though all that could honestly go through my head was please don't leave me!

Once they had left the room an awkward silence engulfed both Embry and I after about ten minutes of it I quickly became annoyed, "So when can I get out of this crap whole."

"Well I havent_" my glare silenced embry mid sentence.

"I wasn't talking to you," I said, rudely, "I was talking to her," I motioned to the nurse in the corner who seemed startled by my tone of voice. Embry turned to the girl and suddenly his mouth dropped open and I swear to jesus, he was drooling. I snapped in front of my ex brothers face, "Yo. Ignorant ass. close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Embry's attention turned back to me and he frowned.

"Oh um, I don't think you will be able to get out of here for at least a week," The girl said again, and once again the ass was staring like being able to speak was the biggest talent in the world, I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a man dressed in scrubs walked in and smiled at me sympathetically, "Casey would be correct," he informed me, completely ignoring the fact that Embry seemed to be in a mental state. I groaned loudly and flopped myself against the bed, "That is unless a nurse would be able to check on you often, and you would have someone to take care of you," The doctor said, looking at Embry and Casey suggestively.

Casey snapped her head in the doctor's direction, then mine, then at Embry; and nodded slowly, a smile appearing on her face. Meanwhile I groaned even louder than I had a few minutes ago, "No thanks doc, I thank I will just stay here, you guys get Pretty Little Liars right?" I asked cheekily.

Embry glared at me, then looked at the doctor, "Yes that would be amazing, thank you," he said, shaking the doctors hand.

"No! not amazing. Bad. no. Never. Not gonna happen. sorry about your luck chuck. nope. nada." I declared, leaning back into the bed, trying not to smile at the fact that I could get my way.

"Um sweetheart I'm sorry to burst your bubble.. but your legal guardian gets the say, not you. You are 16 you don't have a say for two more years," My mouth literally hit the ground at the doctor's words.

I suddenly snapped my eyes to Embry but he was looking the other way, "LEGAL GUARDIAN!? I WAS OUT FOR A FEW HOURS AND SUDDENLY HE," I screamed, poking my finger in Embry's direction, "IS RESPONSIBLE FOR _MY _LIFE. OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME.

"Please calm down, your anger is only going to make you feel worse," the girl who's name I had only just learned as Casey, cautioned me.

"Okay listen here Barbie. I would feel okay if I could go home, make myself a pizza and go to sleep, but noooo I'm in a hospital and you are lecturing me on my damn self health I don't_"

Embry's literal growl cut me off, "that's enough. I know you are pissed right now, but it's not at either of the health workers, its at me. so when we go home, you can yell and scream all you want but it isn't going to change _anything, _you are still going home with me, you are still going to be cared for." he stated while I just gawked at him.

"Whatever," I growled, "And I have some questions for you. some that involve the legends," I sneered the word as I looked cautiously at the "health workers" as embry had called them, My brother's eyes widened as he stared at me in shock.

Oh yeah big brother, I know more than you think. I thought to myself.

If only I knew the whole truth at this time, my life is about to change drastically and I don't even know the half of it.

**Let's get **_**25 reviews**_**before next chapter. Can you do it? how much do you want it!?:)))))**

**Review responses:**

** This-is-me-6** **how is one of my favorite followers doing this fine day? haha thanks that means a lot because I didn't know if Ava's POV would be a good idea or not. && Thanks for the review**

**Cullen Twihard** **LOL good foreshadowing there my dear friend. And yeah I agree that Alaska shouldn't have tried to protect her mother, why should she have to? Thanks for the review.**

**VampiresAndLiars****lol, but yeah Laska will be just fine... well I hope. Thanks for the review!**

** reader5sam ****of course! I always try to reply to everyone! your reviews make my day so I don't know why I shouldn't take the time to do the same! And yeah, Embry shouldn't blame Ava, she was only doing what she felt was right. Thanks for your review**

** Guest****, well arent you just a sweetie! I hope to have many more chapters! so stay tuned, thanks for your review!**

** HiddenAmoungBooks****, lol yay! is what I say when I see your reviews, so thank you so much!**

** Me (guest)** **oh my gosh you are just to amazing! and no its not bad, everything has to be sad before it can be happy;) thanks for reviewing!**

** anonymous ****I continue because of great things like what** **you said, so thank you for your review and I'm so glad you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rising Revolution**

**(Author Note: Thank you for being patient. 10 reviews before next chapter please!**

**And go check out my friend QueenOfTheCourt's story ****My Little Girl****, it's about Paul having a kid... it's really cute!)**

Okay so I'm 16 years old, and I know you aren't supposed to pout at 16 but that's exactly what I was doing in the back of Embry's jeep.

When we started going down an un familiar road I yelled, "STOP!" Making Embry slam on his breaks and me fling forwards, luckily I was wearing a seatbelt like a good little Samaritan.

Embry turned in his seat and glared at me, "what the_ what is your problem! I could've killed you!"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, "well Sherlock, I don't know what you thought exactly I was going to wear or what I was going to do about the whole school thing, but news flash uhhm yeah, I need them."

"I'm sure you can borrow some of Emily's or Kim's or something. We don't need too..."

I interrupted, "okay Embry, listen to me. I'm not living with you by choice and I'm not going to ask to borrow some random chicks clothes. Basically you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Embry sighed deeply and looked at me with sympathy and guilt, "listen Laska I'm sorry..."

Once again I interrupted, "NO _you _listen. I don't need your sympathy and I don't need your guilt. Quite frankly I don't need jack squat," I growled, "AND DONT EVER. CALL ME LASKA AGAIN. You lost that right a long time ago."

Embry's face literally explained his whole interior emotions and I could just see his heart break right in front of me. Suddenly he snapped his head away from mine and took off in the other direction than he had been going.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked when Embry opened my door and attempted to pick me up, needless to say I won the fight and he took me to my house.

"I ,little sister," Embry said, as he successfully scooped me into his arms, despite my protest, "am taking you to get your crap, just like you suggested," he grinned, as if not 10 minutes ago I didn't basically tell him to stay away from me.

"I broke my arm, not my damn leg," I mumbled.

Embry smiled down at me, "you know you have a mouth on you. Don't talk like that around the elders," he warned, I desperately wanted to tell him to "F off" but I just wasn't in it, I was tired and emotionally drained.

When we got inside Embry carried me up the stairs and gently sat me on the bed, when I made an attempt to get up he stopped me and I glared daggers, "okay I'm not a china doll." I snapped.

"I know that Alaska, but you also aren't a superhero. You are hurt and when people are injured they rest, and let other people take care of them," Embry said gently.

"Yeah well no one has taken care of me and I've been doing just fine," I stubbornly replied.

Suddenly Embry obviously was annoyed with me so he just started slamming clothes in a bag, that's when I realized something, "hey Emb," I said sweetly, causing him to stop and cock a surprised eyebrow at the nickname, "don't forget the tampons, and panties." I grinned

"Oh god," he said slapping his hand over his eyes, which made me double over in laughter. Embry scowled at me, "you're kidding right?"

I stopped my laughing and cocked an eyebrow the way he had minutes ago, "Yes Embry, I'm kidding. I'm just going to sit in my own blood for shark week. Just letting it drip down my legs as I feel it..."

Embry cut me off, and I worked hard not to die over the look on his face, "okay, okay, knock it off!"

"Sure. But don't forget the Maxi Pads as well."

"THATS IT!" Embry yelled, he dropped all the things he had in his hands, his face a bright red where he was blushing on his dark quileute skin, "you can just do it yourself! But I'll be back in here in 10 minutes so just hurry up please," he mumbled awkwardly, before stalking out of the room.

I grinned evilly, if it's one thing I've learned in my life is mention the word Period or anything related and suddenly even the biggest guys cower.

I worked quickly to put.. Well my entire contents of my room into 5 suit cases, and honestly if I could take the bed with me. I would. Realizing I couldn't carry all the stuff I decided to call Embry up, "Jesus! How many bags do you need?"

I didn't reply to him, just eased my way down the stairs, when I turned around I gawked at the sight, Embry was literally carrying 4 suitcases, that weighed no telling how much, all my himself, "okay hulk, you know if you are about to turn into a giant beast you better warn me."

Embry stopped walking and turned on me abruptly, "what did you just say?" He asked sharply.

I flinched at his tone, "I was just making fun of you saying you are like the hulk. No need to get all defensive." When Embry visibly relaxed, I squinted my eyes at him, "is there something I should know?"

Embry didn't even look at me, he simply picked up my stuff and walked out the front door, then he put my stuff in his jeep. "So that's how it's going to be," I mumbled stubbornly, before easing my way into the back seat and slamming the door. I heard Embry sigh and mutter about how something "ruined his life" IF ONLY I COULD FIND OUT WHAT THAT SOMETHING IS.

As we drove to my "new house" I couldn't help but keep running what happened with the pale man and mom though my head. In the hospital I wanted to question Embry on what happened but then I realized that would be stupid and that he could legally put me in a mental hospital if he really wanted to... Why take the chance?

Anyway, what am I going to say? "Hey Embry I forgot to mention a vampire took the woman who gave birth to you" yeah that's believable.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we pulled up to a modest yet nice little home, I didn't bother trying to help Embry just welcomed myself in the house, when I turned the corner I screamed when giant hands wrapped around my waist, "LASKA!" I heard Embry yell worried, then laughter, I looked up into the face of Quil who still had his arms around me.

"LET GO OF ME YOU GIANT FREAK!" I demanded, which made Quil laugh harder.

Embry stalked over and not so easily punched Quil in the gut, "dude! You scared me to death I thought some," Embry stopped suddenly and looked at me before looking meaningfully at Quil, then hitting him again.

Quil looked at me with a cocky grin, "sorry Alaska! I just haven't seen you in sooooo long! I miss you!" Quil and Jacob black our Embry's best friends, so I naturally grew up around them.

Suddenly the boys started arguing again and I realized something, "hey!" I yelled, Quil and Embry's heads snapped to mine, "what are you doing here anyway?"

Quil put his hand over his heart while looking at Embry in what I could only assume as mock hurt, "you didn't tell her!?"

"Tell me what!?"

Quil smiled brightly at me, "I live here silly!"

My jaw almost hit the floor, "oh great. Now I don't only have to deal with him," I said pointing at Embry, "but I have to deal with you too!" I yelled, slapping a hand over my face.

"Yep!" Quil said, making Embry and I groan in synchronization, something I didn't take pride in.

Suddenly Embry and Quil jumped into a discussion about something else, "wait just a minute, did you... Did you, a 20 something year old grown man call me _silly." _I accused, and couldn't help but smile when Quil blushed.

"I spent most of my time with a four year old okay! Piss off Jesus." Quil said, I had to admit I may never forgive Embry but Quil I could, after all he had no obligation to me and I truly missed his innocence and ignorant hilarity.

"And this four year old is...?" I smiled.

"Claire! She's great really you have to meet her, she's the cutest thing in the entire universe and she's super sweet," Quil said brightly, I didn't miss the fact that when he talked about the little girl he lit up like a Christmas tree, I also didn't miss the eye roll Embry sent in his best friends direction.

"So you just volunteer all your time to a toddler that isn't even related to you.. And you don't get paid?"

Quil frowned slightly, "why would I want money to take care of Claire?" He asked again, his voice still highly innocent and his eyes wide in hopeless confusion.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are taking care of a random kid?" I snapped, Quil's face fell, I did feel a little bad but wouldn't let it show of course.

Before Quil could reply anything Embry stepped in between us, "come on Alaska I'll show you to your room." I rolled my eyes but followed after him anyway, I could tell he desperately wanted to carry me but didn't dare even ask.. Smart boy.

"Um it's not much but we'll take care of you so yeah," Embry mumbled awkwardly, I just stood in the doorway with my arms crossed and glared until he got the message that he should leave.

After placing everything out of my suitcase and putting everything in the right drawers, I collapsed In the bed, this was the first time I had been alone in what seemed like forever and finally let the tears flow that had been threatening to fall for days.

**Review please! The poor reviews I get the sooner I update! Thankyouuuuuuu**

**Chapter 3 Review Replies:**

** VampiresAndLiars, ****thanks CAMCAM D**

** MysteriousMindBlockedHeart, ****you are so nice and sorry I didn't update really soon but ya know... stupid life and all getting in the way ;) Thanks for the review**

** This-is-me-6****, hmmmm these are both interesting theorys maybe one or both will come true... hmmmm? Thanks for the Review!**

** reader5sam****, yeah Embry did imprint! and I don't think it will affect them, nothing right now could made Alaska hate him more than she does... and embry needs his happy ending too! Thanks so much for your review**

** CheyenneNichole, ****Alaska and Embry have a lot of history and hurt so she wont be able to just get right over it... who says she ever will be? what will make it right? guess you'll have to keep reading ;) thanks for the review darling**

** CullenTwihard****, your review literally made me laugh out loud hahaha! And yessssss you so get Alaska lol! Thanks for reviewing and making me laugh**

** xxMadison143xx** **well arent you just a sweetheart and ps... um yeah I think I might have heard of you or something? I mean idrk. and duhhhh Alaska was all my idea ;) Thanks for the review**

** BookAholic14, ****sorry if I made you wait a while I just got so much on my plate right now... but it made me smile that you like it enough to want me to update so thanks for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rising Revolution**

**Leave a review is you want me to update soon! thanxxxx!**

* * *

I was sitting at the small coffee table, trying to do my homework, but the topic of the essay was, "If there was a perfect society." And honestly who can write a whole paper on a perfect world? It honestly makes me feel conceited, even for something as trivial as the world.

"Aly what are you doing? You've been in here for like a month," Quil said, as he plopped down on the couch.

I ignored his question and asked one of my own, "aren't you supposed to be with Claire or something? I mean she's like your whole life."

Quil frowned, "aren't you supposed to," he trailed off when he realized he couldn't come anything better, "you know what? Shut up!" He mumbled pathetically.

I snorted a laugh and continued thinking on what my Utopian society would be, suddenly my book was snatched from my hands, "hey!"

Quil smirked down at me, before throwing the book to the other side of the room with a loud bang, "nope! You've been sitting In here pouting and being a brat for like a month. Get over it. We're going cliff diving." He grinned.

"Cliff... HA HA. No. Besides it's October! And 65! That's too cold for swimming,"

Quil rolled his eyes, "we're only going once and Sam and Emily's house is right beside First Beach so you can warm up there."

"No," I stubbornly replied.

Quil sighed, "always have to do it the hard way don't you," he asked rhetorically under his breath, before flipping me over his shoulder.

I tried to kick him but to no avail, "QuilAteara! You put me down this instant!"

"Nope!" Quil said nonchalantly. "And be still! We wouldn't want me to drop you, now would we?" He said it seriously, but I could hear the underlying mock seeping through.

"You're a jerk!"

"I'm taking you away from all those stupid books and I AM the jerk," Quil pouted. I could feel us going up some pretty steep mountain, and we had walked pretty far, I growled and expressed my displeasure continuously, but once again it had no affect on the giant monster sized teddy bear.

When he finally put me on my feet I glared up at the jolly green giant, "QUIL! IM FAILING TRIBAL CLASS! You douche, I swear if i get a bad grade I'm telling the witch that it was all you."

"How do you fail Tribal class? You've been speaking quileute since you were three?" I heard a voice from behind me chuckle, I blushed furiously, I hadn't know anyone else was here.

I turned around quickly and saw Jacob Black in all his glory standing there, when I was little I idealized him. Beside him stood a tiny girl, who was gorgeous. Jake was smirking at me and the girl giggled freely.

"When did he come back!?" I hissed, at Quil.

Quil chuckled softly and was about to answer, but Jake cut him off, "I'm back for the week, me, Ness, and The kiddos."

"Kiddos?" I asked nonchalantly, even though on the inside I was freaking out.

"Yeah, Jace and Aria."

I glanced at the girl who had yet to say anything but was smiling softly, "so you have kids... Interesting." I said, looking back at Jake.

"Yep! And I invited you to the wedding but you skipped. Yeah don't think I didn't notice." I looked down at my feet slightly embarrassed, "so you haven't met Ness, Alaska, this is my wife Renesmee Cullen. But you can call her Nessie, and Ness this is my little sister, Alaska." I smiled softly at the term on endearment.

"Hi," both Ness and I said in unison, before laughing.

Jake grinned at us.

"Okay, okay. I hate to break up this love fest and all but I brought you here to go cliff diving. Not meet Nessie!" I rolled my eyes at Quil while Jake and Ness laughed.

"I already told you. I AM NOT CLIFF DIVING!"

Quil smoothly scooped me into his arms,"if you continue to deny it, you'll be in for an even ruder awakening, hold your breath kid," then suddenly I was screeching and wrapping my legs as tightly as possible around Quil's stomach.

When we hit the water I closed my mouth, and when I opened my eyes I was surprised by how far down I felt, my ears were even popping at the depth.

I didn't have much time to focus on my ears because Quil grabbed my arm, and was already pulling me back to the surface. When I finally reached clean air I took all of it and expressed my displeasure towards Quil, "I WASNT READY!"

Quil grinned, "would you have ever really been ready?" He Asked, knowing the answer before he asked it.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are a dickwad!"

Quil laughed loudly, "you have to admit it was a rush!"

So we argued the whole swim back to the beach.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA!" Quil yelled, triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes and felt my teeth chattering as I stood on First beach, "awe crap you must be freezing! Come on let's get you to Emily's."

"Wait," I mumbled despite my shaking, "how come you aren't cold?" I asked, suspiciously.

Quil's eyes got wide, causing me to raise my eye brows, "come on." He mumbled, ignoring my question completely.

"Why are you guys keeping secrets from me," I whispered, I knew it came out pathetic and didn't miss the look of hurt and guilt that passed over Quil.

* * *

I didn't really feel that awkward around Emily or Sam, Quil and Jake I had no reason to be, Paul also was no biggie because he amused me greatly. Jared annoyed me and he knew it, he took pride in doing whatever the hell he could to get a rise out of me.

Brady was well you know the same old Brady.. obsessing over my B double F, Collin always shamelessly flirts with me, which usually ends with me pinching his cheeks, acting as if he is five.

Kim was quiet but I appreciate her because when Jared was being especially obnoxious, she would pull out this giant frying pan and hit him with it.

Rachel was seriously one of the funniest people I have ever met, her and Paul are really dirty but it makes me laugh, while others are disgusted by it.

The only person I'm still at an awkward stage with is Embry, and no matter how much we are around each other, it doesn't change anything. I'm still pissed at him, he still feels like a dick; which he should. But...it's just different. He seems like he doesn't _want _to be around me, in fear of screwing something up.

Come to think of it, everyone around here seems to be biting their tongue every five seconds and it's getting old. Really quickly.

When Quil and I walked in, Emily of course freaked out, "you idiot! How could you take her cliff diving," she scolded Quil, without even having to ask what we were doing, "AND YOU. WHY WOULD YOU GO! GIRL I SHOULD BEAT YOU WITH A SPOON," all the guys chuckled, while I blushed and glared at them.

"Yeah, Aly you're so lame. Trying to get all sick," Ava scoffed.

I cocked an eyebrow at my best friend, "sure Ava, and how about that time you snuck..." Suddenly Ava was in front of me, with wide eyes and covering my mouth with her hand.

I quickly pushed her away with a smirk, when Ava turned to Emily she just shook her head and held up a hand, "I don't even want to know!"

"So Aly, going cliff diving huh? Couldn't have been the high one or else you would still be shaking," Paul teased.

I glared at him and was about to reply but Quil did, "nah your right Paul, for you it was the High one, we all know your fear of Heights and all," he replied smugly, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders with a lop sided grin.

All the guys in the room burst out laughing, then before I could blink Paul was across the room and had his hands around Quil's neck, if I hadn't seen this every day I would've probably been frightened.

Before the fight could escalate to quickly I faintly heard Emily chasing them out of the house threatening to beat their asses or for the kids sake "bottoms" if they broke anything. All the rest of the guys filtered out to watch them, while the girls a stayed inside. Even Jace, Jake's son ran out after the guys. The cute little thing is only three, but has the mental capacity of about a seven year old. So when I first met him and he told me I was very beautiful at first I was shocked, then Jake explained that he is just very smart for his age... which is weird. I mean what three year old talks in full sentences?

When I looked around the room my eyes connected with Nessie's, I quickly averted them but she came over to me anyway, "Hi, Jake's told me so many things about you,"

"Really?" why would Jake talk about me

Nessie laughed at my shock, "Yes, very much actually. Most of his childhood stories have a certain young girl with braided pig tails,"

I blushed and looked away, "Yeah I was a pretty silly kid,"

Ness laughed slightly again, I could tell she was a very happy person, "Nahhh, when I was about seven, I thought I could do anything I wanted just because I was very smart like Jace. So when I noticed that all my Uncles and Aunts, mom and dad, and even Jake could drive I didn't understand why I couldn't," she giggled slightly, and I felt myself smiling widely as well, "Well what I forgot to consider was the fact that I couldn't see over the dashboard, long story short I totaled a $123,000 car,"

I gawked, "You're rich?" I blurted out, I slapped my hand over my mouth quickly, "Oh god I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking!" DID I REALLY JUST ASK HER IF SHE'S RICH AFTER SHE TOLD ME ALL THAT? IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT! I scolded myself

To my udder shock Ness burst out laughing, "Yeah my family does have a little extra pocket change." she then grinned at me, "but it's good for my friends... you and Ava should come up some time and come shopping,"

I smirked then, realizing the tension was gone, "Yeah sure but I'll only be your friend for your money," I teased, and Ness just laughed again. Phew! I was really starting to like this chick.

I spent the next couple of hours with Ava and Nessie, Aves came back to join us and we all talked and laughed for hours, it was ended when the three year old Jace took a big bite out of two year old Aria's arm. Ness apologized when she went to scold her son, but Ava and I just shrugged it off.

When Embry and Collin walked in from work the atmosphere changed and I was suddenly more awkward and reserved. It was now at the point that yes I was pissed but I'm not angry any longer, I'm just awkward because I don't know what to do. I of course am still snappy at Embry on the outside but on the inside I'm falling apart and wearing down, trying to be angry is just to exhausting and I don't know how much longer I can do it.

"Hey Ava! Alaska! come in here and help me put the food on the table please!" Emily requested.

when all the food was on the table I went to get the guys and literally ran into Embry in the hall, "Oh uh hey," Embry said.

"Hi," I replied curtly.

"You, uh, get your homework done?"

I didn't want Embry finding out I went cliff diving because I knew he would be pissed so I just shook my head, "Now I have to call the guys,"

Embry shook his head and I cocked an eyebrow, "I'll call them, when they find out foods ready you'll get trampled, so I'll just do it," he quickly clarified, I nodded and smiled at him slightly, letting him know that I was grateful. When Embry grinned at my smile I turned on my heel, not letting him see me smile wider, I couldn't help but think we just made a baby step forward- a very, very, very small baby step, but a step nonetheless.

When we sat down, Ava was on my right, and Jacob and his family were on my left, Embry sat across from us, and everyone else sat scattered around the table with Sam and Emily at the head.

But when a conversation about their work popped up, I couldn't help but feel the uneasiness that I felt from everyone- the damn secret they're hiding.

"So anything interesting happen tonight?" Sam asked, looking at Collin and Embry.

"Nahh just the usual," Collin said, with a mouth full of food.

"No weird smells or anything?" what the hell?

"No Sam," Embry growled, I felt the atmosphere shift for the second time that night.

"I'm just doing my job Embry, I'm the boss. I'm entitled to questions," Sam said, never taking his eyes off Embry's.

Embry rolled his eyes, "Actually, Jake's my boss."

Everything was tense and everyone was silent, why I decided to open my mouth is beyond even me, "So where do you guys work?"

Embry and Sam both snapped their heads in my direction, as if noticing that we were all still here, "Mechanics." Sam said, at the same time Jake said, "Construction,"

I raised my eyebrows at both of them as they jumbled over their words, "Really? so at a Mechanic place or at construction, which you're already lying, but at one of these places a smell is a threat?" I quizzed.

"Well uh.. yes because,"

I cut Jake's bad excuse off before it could even start, "BULLSHIT! YOU ARE ALL LYING TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING! DAMMIT JUST TELL ME, IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF YOU JUST DID!"

Suddenly Embry stood to his feet, "It doesn't concern you Alaska just... just sit down."

I gaped at Embry.. seriously after all that and he told me to just drop it! Suddenly the conversation at the table started up again and I stewed in my own mess of emotions, "Um I guess this is a bad time to tell everyone I'm pregnant," Rachel said, and when people congratulated her, I couldn't stand being at the table anymore and jumped up slamming my chair against the floor and slamming the door on the way out.

Whatever baby step Embry and I had made, was long forgotten now.

How can I make progress with someone who lies to me? Why should I try when he wont?

I stomped to my room, and opened my laptop furiously then began writing.

_What I think of a perfect society:_

_I know this assignment is supposed to be of our perfect society but you know what I think? There isn't a "perfect" Society, with only those things individuals care about that contribute to its "perfection". In my life no matter how much fun I had that day, or how much progress I seem to make life always kicks me down. There is always one person that can ruin your day. And I know, I know, we are supposed to just ignore the haters, because they are only jealous. But no matter what anyone tells_ _you it doesn't change the fact that someone that day hurt your feelings; you'll never forget it. Therefore, one person can ruin your idea of perfection._

_And in my personal experience, and I assume others'. The people who knock you down the hardest are the ones you love. I guess it's just our decision if we get back up or not. _

_But_ _what is perfection exactly? I think it's different for everyone. Maybe some of us have our "perfect society" and we don't even know it. _

_This paper is supposed to be written so we can imagine what life would be like, in our standards to be perfect. You know what I say? go find your own perfection in real life, it's probably already there if you look hard enough._

I slammed my computer shut and took my own advice... Go find your own resolution Alaska.

Starting with finding out the secret. Because I know my life wont be perfect until I have my brother in it, and that isn't happening until I find out what he is hiding.

* * *

**Author note: oh man guys this chapter was pretty deep. Please review, sorry for the long wait I've just been busy!** **I poured out my heart in that last few paragraphs** **lol!**

**Review responses:**

** QueenOfTheCourt, no probs and cant wait for more on LOMF! Thanks for the review**

** VampiresAndLiars, well thanks camcam yay no school haha! I'm sorry Im happy lol, thanks for the review**

** MysteriousMindBlockedHeart, you are just full of amazing ideas thanks so much for the review!**

** SugarishFreak, you made my day when I read your review! thank you soooooo much for your review!**

** This-is-me6 oh Alaska's determined now, I think she's getting it whether he wants it or not! haha thanks so much for the review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Rising Revolution**

**Two weeks ago (the last night the story left off)**

"Hey Alaska you up there?" I heard Embry yell from the downstairs, I thought about not answering but what's the point in that? After all I'm supposed to be on the whole forgive him train. Not that there isn't going to be a fight before that.

"What do you want!" I growled.

"Could you please come down here?" I rolled my eyes at the niceness of it all, of course he was being nice after yelling at me, not even an hour ago. I stomped down the stairs. Making a big show, as if walking down them was the biggest deal in the world. Embry turned to Quil not even acknowledging my presence, "dude take a hike, I need to talk to my little sister."

Quil frowned where he was reclining in a chair, "wait you two are finally going to make up after being together for a few months which is bound to be a good show and I don't even get to see it?" He pouted.

If I wouldn't have been so serious I would have laughed; Embry didn't look amused. "Dude!" He said, warningly.

"Alright, alright I'm out," he paused then and winked at me. "Just don't kill my best friend alright?"

Embry rolled his eyes, "why would I kill her? I'm the ass."

Quil smirked at him, "exactly. Which is why I was talking to her... Not you," he then ran out of the house laughing.

Embry turned to me, "I'm doing what i am, and acting like I am because I love you." I rolled my eyes, he just cuts right to the chase doesn't he?

"Yeah sure," I mumbled, plopping in a dining room chair.

"No. This isn't just some argument you can finish with "sure" we're talking. Whether you like it or not," well, he just skipped the big brother mode and went right to parents all in one sentence.

frowning I said, "sure." knowing it would get on his nerves.

"Alaska! Dammit now's not the time to be a smartass. Just... Just let me talk. Then you can, but for your own good just keep the sarcastic comments to yourself," I knew what I was doing. When I was little although he played the big brother role Embry also was forced to play a parent, my mom never cared what I did, but Embry did. And I knew with enough smartass I could piss him off, then again I refrained knowing it would only make our relationship more awkward. "Okay. I know you don't believe me, but leaving you alone was the hardest thing I've ever did in my entire life. BUT I only did it one: because I was forced to. But also because I knew if I sucked it up and just did my job, you would be safe,"

"Yeah how well did that work out," I mumbled, under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

I scowled up at Embry, quickly rising to my feet, "I SAID yeah and how well did that work out! You LEFT me in a house with a drunk! She beat the living crap out of me. If you would have BEEN THERE she wouldn't have!"

"I was protecting you from something much stronger than our mother! Something that would kill you!"

I stood right in Embry face, or I mean more like chest because he is so freaking tall, "AND WHO ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL EMBRY!? OH YEAH ME! BECAUSE SOME FREAK BEAT ME! MAYBE IF YOU WERE THERE THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED? BUT OH WAIT WHERE WERE YOU? PARTYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS,"

Embry scowled at me, "YOU THINK I WAS PARTYING!?" He demanded, "oh good god. Alaska I'm not going into details about why I had to do what I did, but I'm also tiredd of the bullshit. I'm tired of living In a house having to act like my little sister isn't here when she's standing right in front on me. I'm tired of pretending everything's okay. When clearly it's not. You want to yell at me, find yell. Do whatever you need to get over this. Because I'm tired. And I'm done fighting with my best friend."

It took me about five minutes to truly process what he had said. "I'm still your best friend?" I asked, pathetically. Embry's head snapped up from the floor where he had focused after his rant, I guess the tiles looked more appealing than me, "you aren't going to scream at me?" I sighed, "Embry. Nothing will EVER be the same as it once was. Ever. But I'm sick and tired of being angry," by this point I was about to crying like a pansy, "and I know you're sorry. I'm starting to realize that you are doing a lot for me, and I'm being a bitch. So I'm sorry." Embry grinned, but I held up a finger, "but I'm not sorry about being mad, and I'm not sorry for treating you like i have... You deserved it."

Embry smiled and pulled my into a hug I've been missing for years, "I love you Laska, hope you know that," he then dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay okay, enough girly shit. Let's see transformers of terminator?" I asked, holding both movies up that had previously sat on the table. Embry and I both looked at each other and said, "transformers." In unison.

Most people would hug and cry and do all the movie stuff. But Embry and I just aren't like that, a simple "I love you" is more than enough affection for the Calls. I debated in my head whether I should tell Embry what our mother said about Joshua Uley being our father. But I decided that it wouldn't change anything, and besides he has his secrets, I have mine.

**(Present day)**

"You hear anything about Seth?" Embry asked, Quil. We were sitting around eating cereal on the couches, considering the fact that we don't have real food unless I cook or we go to Emily's, this was a regular occurrence.

"Who's sef," I asked, as I stuffed my face, Embry looked at me slightly disgusted, while Quil just laughed loudly. "Seth Clearwater...No one you need to be concerned with," I frowned at Embry, then looked at Quil, he just shrugged as if to say 'leave me out of this'

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Embry, it's not like this Seth guy is part of a secret or anything," Embry rolled his eyes at my antics, over the last week I was constantly bugging him and emphasizing the word secret every five minutes.

"Whatever, I'm going out." Embry looked at me warily, "don't skip school or anything stupid." He then left, only to stick his head back in the door a second later. "Quil and I have something to do tonight, so don't wait up," my eyes lit up, finally this was my opportunity. Yep I'm following them.

"Wait!"

"What?" Embry asked, as he stuck his head back in the door.

"You aren't doing anything interesting... Like oh I don't know going out with a certain girl would you?"

Embry cocked an eyebrow at me, "stay out of my business little sister," then he was gone. For real this time.

Of course having the smart guy in the room gone I turned to poor defenseless Quil with an evil grin, "oh no. No. No. No. No. No!" Quil said, backing away from me, "you are not going to interrogate me. Nope. Uh uh. I'm going to Emily's... Later." Then he was gone too.

I pouted, then threw my book bag over my shoulder and headed to school, oh just great it's raining! I'm going to look like a drown rat. When I walked in the building I got the usual looks, ignoring them all I went to my locker when someone covered my eyes, "guess whooo?"

"Um Ellen, and have I just won a free car? Because that would be AM A ZING."

Ava laughed loudly then took her hands away from my eyes, "see this is why you're my best friend."

We started walking to first period and I decided to play Q&A, "hey... Do you know a Seth Clearwater?"

Ava sat down at our seats in the back of the class room and looked at me indecisively, "yeah... He lives in Alaska with Jake and Ness. Well he did, now that they our moving down here he's going to also, Seeing as though living with just the Cullens would be awkward."

"Cullens?" I asked, suspiciously.

Ava's eyes widened, "they're just Nessie's family." She said, too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes, "and this Seth kid... He just decided to be a 3rd wheel on Jake and Nessie's life? I mean they couldn't meet till they were teenagers so why would he just go with them?"

Ava seemed annoyed, but not the annoyed like at me annoyed... Just annoyed. "Listen Seth's dad died and his whole family was just really messed up. I guess he just needed to get away."

"But-,"

"Class you have a 60 minute exam starting in 3, 2, 1." Then we started are test, and any hope I had of finding out who this mysterious Seth Clearwater was, is gone.

* * *

Sighing I threw my backpack across the room, which I'm sure Quil would complain about later. He tended to work the night shift at his job, and apparently it's slightly annoying when you come home at 3 O'clock in the morning and about kill yourself tripping over someone's bag. I plopped my self in a chair, I snuck the answer out of Ava that whatever the guys were doing, they weren't until dark, so I still have a couple hours. I swear all you have to do to get Ava to talk is ask a question about Brady and suddenly you know what the whole entire group is doing. I guess it was a good time to do my calculus homework, honestly I'm just ready to graduate. I Guess being a super genius and skipping kindergarten was a good thing after all, but the bad side is while I'm only 16 all my friends including Ava are 18. Which means when she's able to go to bars and get wasted on her twenty first birthday I'll have to be the designated driver.

One thing I couldn't seem to shake Ava on was this Seth kid, the only thing I know is that he and Brady are pretty good friend, but Brady doesn't like talking about it because apparently he and a few others weren't too happy when Seth just decided to pack up and leave all his friends and family to chase after Jake and his wife... no one knows why he did it, I guess.

I plopped on the couch and watched a Supernatural marathon that was going on all weekend, oooh Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are some fine pieces of man... anyway. I did that until sun down, that's when I had to push the pictures of shirtless demon fighting hunks out and focus on the task at hand.

Knowing the guys would be leaving from Emily's I eased my way over there, as expected there were a few of them and they all took off running into the woods. I rolled my eyes, of course they would make this hard by going into the flippin woods. Like ooohh as if following a whole bunch of guys isn't hard enough let me just go into the nosiest place in the world with breaking sticks and crumbling leaves, just threatening to ruin my cover. NOT TO MENTION FREAKING SQUIRRELS, god these idiots make my life difficult.

I eased my way into the tree line and quickly noticed that I didn't follow fast enough, because any trace of human life was gone. Not panicking I did the only rational thing and followed the path the guys' feet had left. I was trying to look around and see any form of anyone but there wasn't. I started getting a little worried, I mean here I am a 5'5 girl in the middle of the woods having no clue where I am, where I plan on going, or what I'm going to do when I get there. And to make matters worse the sun is just about to fall completely behind the hill; leaving me in complete darkness. I hurried after the trail, but then as if my luck isn't bad enough all ready, the trail completely disappeared And I don't mean, rain washes it away oh you're screwed. I mean one minute I was following a whole bunch of foot prints and now... nothing. That's when panic truly set in.

Giving the hope of finding any one up I decided to just turn around and follow the trail I had came in with I mean if It could get me in, it should be able to lead me out too.. right? Of course because my life totally sucks, it then decided to rain and the trail back disappeared right before my eyes as well. I looked around having no clue where I was and just sat down beside a tree, realizing I am completely screwed. I sat there for about five minutes thinking on how the hell I was going to get home and not die, I mean then buzzards would eat me and any trace of Alaska Call would be gone forever.

Okay maybe I'm being a little over dramatic.

Then suddenly I heard a stick break behind a bush and jumped, okay maybe I'm not being over dramatic I'm going to die!

My heart was racing and suddenly a few more sticks broke, and I realized someone had to be there, "WHO'S THERE!?" I demanded, oh yeah nice one Alaska if someone's about to kill you they're just going to inform you who they are and offer a nice 'how are you' IDIOT! I rolled my eyes at myself. Suddenly the figure stepped out from behind the bush, and me being the idiot I am decided to cover my eyes, as if I couldn't see it, it wouldn't be able to see my either. The thing offered a big laugh when it saw me do this. Wait a laugh? it had to be a person. I Quickly uncovered my eyes and squinted at the dark figure. "who's there?" I said again, this time more curious than panicky.

"I'm seth."

My heart beat picked up again, "Wait Seth... like Seth Clearwater?"

The voice didn't respond for a beat then hesitantly said, "yes?" as if asking me.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Yes." the voice said, this time more confidently.

"Oh um, my brother and his friend talk about you a lot," I stuttered, hoping the stranger would help me back home.

"Really who's your brother?" the person then took a few more steps forward before gasping, he could obviously see me, but I still couldn't see him.

"Embry Call," I answered quickly, ignoring the gasp from the guy. Suddenly the guy was right in front of me and I jumped back, startled by his sudden confidence. Of course I still couldn't see him, because it was dark.

"Yeah, Embry's one of my best friends... say what is your name?"

I honestly didn't know why I suddenly trusted the stranger, I mean all I know is his name but for some reason I felt compelled to answer, "I'm Alaska," I said, quietly.

The guy was right in front of me now, and my breath picked up even if I couldn't clearly see him I knew he was way bigger than me, and beside him I felt tiny, "Say what are you doing in the woods alone?"

"that's none of your business!" I said, defensively. I crossed my arms over my chest and creased my eyebrows.

I expected him to just blow me off and take me home because he is a friend of my brothers but instead he just laughed loudly, "Yeah, yeah I bet that means you aren't supposed to be out here and got lost huh?" I couldn't see his expression, but just by the promise in his voice. I knew he was smirking.

"No!" I denied, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Surrrre," Seth chuckled, wait Seth? since when am on a first name basis with the guy.

"Whatever." I snapped, once again he didn't seem bothered by my rudeness at all, "Can you just help me back to Emily Uley's house?"

Seth did a little "hmmm" sound, "Well... I would but it's just I don't know how to get back either."

I groaned loudly, "Well shit this is how I die, in the middle of the woods with a guy I cant even tell if is hot or not, great way to go out!" I scolded myself. Seth barked a laugh, "WHAT PART OF THIS IS FUNNY!?" I demanded.

"It's just, it's just," he then had to stop talking because he was laughing to hard.

"WHAT!?" I demanded

"I was just kidding! I know the way back... who goes into a woods without knowing their way back out?" He smirked.

My mouth fell open, "You jerk!" I yelled, hitting the arm that I could still only see as a shape, Ignoring the pain that shot through my whole arm, crap! he's rock solid.

"Hey watch it! or I wont take you back!" he warned, he then started walking in a direction and I quickly followed but he suddenly stopped and turned towards me, "Hey, uh, maybe you should get on my back... I know you cant see very well, no since in killing yourself."

I huffed, "I'm fine thank you," then as if to prove his point I fell over a stick and would've landed on my butt, if he hadn't caught me. he gave me a look, "Fine!" I huffed and let him help me onto his gigantor back.

When we finally arrived back at the tree line where we could see Emily's house he let me down and turned towards me, but my gasp stopped him; I could finally see him clearly. He was the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, I suddenly wish I was back on his back, right next to his face so I could... STOP IT Alaska!

I also didn't let it escape my notice that his mouth fell open and he studied me from head to toe, not leaving out a single freckle or blemish. suddenly feeling self conscious I cleared my throat, "You were saying?" I said, much more confidently than I felt.

Suddenly Seth seemed to snap back to reality, "I uh. I uh, we should, yeah we should do this again some time," he stuttered.

Not missing a beat, I smirked at him, "not that it hasn't been just oh so much fun getting soaked in the rain, in a woods where I was terrified and you scared the crap out of me, but I don't think I want to do this again... ever," I then walked away, not so much as offering a thanks, which I know I should have. Leaving Seth Clearwater alone gaping at my fading form.

So maybe I didn't find out about the guys but suddenly just knowing Seth Clearwater for information seemed to be the least of my problems. I mean my heart's still beating, and I cant seem to shake his image out of my head. Oh Seth Clearwater... he will be the death of me.

** LEAVE A REVIEW GUYS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF ALASKA AND SETH!**

**SOOOOOOO... all you guys had so little faith in the imprint and you guys totally forgot about Seth! poor boy! lol but yeah the story's starting to transition now :)))))))**

** VampiresAndLiars, thanks for keeping up with the story Cam! love your review! if I could do the smiling emoji right now I would... **

**xxMadison143xx, hey so I talk to you everyday so you already know all my feelings for this chapter! lubbbbb you! thanks for reviewing :)) p.s I got some corny jokes for you Monday ;)**

** Jinling95 (guest) thank you so much for finding my story and keeping an eye out for it to update, I know that must be hard without an account! a special thanks for your review as well :) **

**LuLu (Guest) your review truly put a giant smile on my face, that homework piece took a lot of brain power from Alaska and I both ;) thanks for the review!**

** SugarishFreak, your reviews are the best and yeaaas let's pray for embry's butt but let's also pray for Alaska's when he finds out she went in the woods ;) you get a hint for next chapter! congrats... lol, thanks for reviewing! **

**This-is-me6, great thought! but I see her free and sometimes trivial spirit to go along better with Seth... if she acted like this towards Jake he would probably call her a bitch and be done, Seth is more... shall we say optimistic! thanks for your review! **

**Reader5sam I hope I made you happy... surprise she is a imprint! thanks for the review**


	7. Chapter 7

** Rising Revolution**

** LEAVE A REVIEW FOR EITHER SETH OR ALASKA FOR NEXT CHAPTER'S POINT OF VIEW!**

I pranced into Emily's house a lot more confidently than I felt, I mean I would just try to make it back home but it's now dark and suddenly that didn't seem like the best idea. Not to mention Embry was already going to be pissed, why add on to it?

I attempted to make myself blend in, but that only worked for about point two seconds, "Aly? Whatcha doin her?" A Jackass Paul asked me, I turned to glare at him. He obviously knew i was trying to be unnoticed. "Oooh if looks could kill," he smirked.

I stalked over to Paul as if I could intimidate him or something and whispered harshly, "shut the hell up! You knew,"

I was interrupted when Sam, Emily, Ava and a couple of the other guys all filed into the living room. I squirmed. Great! So much for going unnoticed, "heya guys!"

"What are you doing here at 10:30 at night?" Emily asked knowingly, I blanched but quickly covered it up. ITS 10:30!? God that Seth guy is distracting.

"Well... I was starting my homework. But then remembered I forgot my Spanish book! So I decided hey borrowing Ava's shouldn't be a problem!" Paul snorted, and I turned to send him another dirty look. Wow! He was NOT on my top friend list anymore.

"At 10:30 at night?" Sam asked, completely ignoring Paul and I's exchange.

"Well I mean it's never too late for soaking up knowledge!" I mentally slapped myself in the face, man I'm LAME. Did I seriously just say that? Paul once again snorted and I turned to grab the closest thing to me and flung it at his head, he ducked quickly and the book flew into a lamp, shattering into tiny pieces. Everyone sort of jumped and I immediately turned to Emily, "Oh my god Em I'm so sor-"

Emily held up a hand, "don't worry about it. I'm going to sleep. Ava you too." She paused for a minute then waved her hands toward me, "Sam take care of this."

I looked helplessly towards Ava but she just shrugged at me and followed after Emily. Great!

"Well done Aly," Paul Said, making a big show of clapping his hands, I reached over to grab another book about to chuck it at his head but sam grabbed my arm before I could.

"NO!" He said sternly, stopping me with a look. He then pointed at Paul, "quit antagonizing her! Just get home your shifts over and your wife's pregnant. Just get out." Paul smirked, before winking at me and skipping merely out of the house.

I turned nervously to Sam who didn't look very amused, "uh... I'll just be going." I tried easing out of his grasp but he held me still, "ya know I could yell rape right now and you'd get arrested," it was an empty threat and we both knew it, nonetheless he let me go with an eye roll.

"Why were you in the woods this late at night?" He asked, skeptically.

I put my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow, "what makes you think I was in the woods?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I have a feeling."

I snorted, "well I wasn't so HA!" Sam sort of smirked at me and reached for my head, I took a step back but he just took another step forwards and started picking at my hair, "what are you doing- stop!" I tried swatting his hands away but he seemed unaffected by my actions.

He then took a little stick and held it out to me with a satisfied grin, I blushed and looked away, "you shouldn't be in the woods you can get hurt. That's not just a us rule. That's a tribe rule and you know it, and have since you could walk." I tried to think of a come back but couldn't so I just nodded pathetically, "alright let's get you home. Embry's probably worried sick."

When we pulled up to the house I stayed where I was in Sam's truck while he hopped out, after realizing I wasn't following he opened my door, "do you need a written invitation into your own home or..."

"Cute," I mocked, and hopped out of the truck. Trying to gather my usual cockiness back up- it wasn't working.

Sam walked in the house first, "hey Emb I got a package that got left at my house by mistake!" He grinned, I rolled my eyes. God these guys are children.

Suddenly Embry came marching into the front hallway, "Sam what the hell are you- ALASKA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS ABOUT TO SEND A SEARCH PARTY OUT, QUIL IS ALREADY LOOKING FOR YOU!" I flinched at the tone.

Sam looked cautiously between a brooding Embry and a nervous me, "uhhm she was in the woods," he said pointedly, Embry's eyes widened and his head snapped to Sam. I noticed that Sam shook his head slightly and Embry visibly relaxed. Sam then awkwardly said byes and hightailed it out of the house- leaving me alone with my pissy older brother.

I thought about explaining myself but realized that wouldn't sound to good. I mean hey Embry I followed you into the woods after you told me not to and it's tribal law, I was curious! Yeah right.

Embry took a deep breath before fixing me with a look, "why were you in the woods?"

"I was admiring nature," I blurted out. As you can tell I'm not to good at the whole put on the spot thing.

Embry laughed loudly without humor, "yes my little sister who I have to force out of the house and drag forcibly from the internet just went for a lovely little nature hike. try again."

Suddenly I was wishing it was a month ago, when we weren't talking. Because now I can't blame him for anything or just take the easy way out and scream at him, nope I have to face my problems. Crap! Is this what normal people deal with?, "I was following you." I blurted again, not having anything better to say.

Embry growled and wiped his face, "so now not only do I have to worry about everything else. But also that you won't do what I tell you to? Seriously Alaska? How old are you 6 or 16?" Well that stung.

"I just wanted to know what you were doin'" I mumbled, tipping my toe into the cracks in the floor.

"Laska'! I've told you before. What I do is dangerous and frankly none of your damn business. I don't tell you for your own good!"

"And if I don't tell you something then I get in trouble," I spat at the floor.

"Excuse me?" Embry demanded.

I glared up at him defiantly, "you heard me!"

"You're right I did. But you aren't helping your case at all right now." He was about to continue but the door slammed open and in stalked Quil and... Seth?

"We couldn't follow her sc," Quil stopped talking when his eyes met mine, I sort of shrunk into the floor embarrassed.

Obviously feeling the tension Seth yelled, "FOUND HER!" Really loud, and made a big show of pointing at me with a grin, I tried hard not to smile but couldn't help myself. He knew exactly where I was, and obviously didn't want to get me in trouble so let me work it out myself, Embry and Quil seemed oblivious to the fact that we knew each other, or had ever even seen each other.

"No shit Sherlock," Quil mumbled, smacking Seth on the back of the head. Seth pouted and followed Quil as they went for the living room, but not before shooting me a wink when the guys weren't watching. I blushed lightly.

Embry sighed loudly and rubbed his hand down his face, "you know what. You're grounded for the weekend," he paused and sent me a seething look, "AND. DONT. GO. IN. THE. WOODS. AGAIN." I blushed and looked at the floor, I thought about arguing about the fact that this was a weekend Ava, Nessie, and I planned to spend together, but decided I better not.

"Okay," I mumbled, dejected. I then hopped the stairs to my room, no matter what imaginary pull kept making me want to run in the living room and jump Seth Clearwater I know I can't- nope I'm to proud for that, besides I'm Alaska Call, that just isn't my style.

* * *

I was laying on the couch upside down, bored out of my mind. Quil was annoyed with me and went to take Claire to the park or something. Embry was out with Casey, I swear I have never met a guy that is so in love with someone, I liked her, she was nice to me but is a little shy, which sometimes makes me tease her, of course Embry gets all feisty but I think that's even funnier.

Come to think of it, most of the guys I have became accustomed to share a portion of my life with treat their women like queens. I mean Emily can ask for anything and have it before she even blinks. Rachel has Paul so locked around her finger, i'm pretty sure if she said jump he'd ask how high. And Brady and Ava are even worse he spoils her so much it's unreal. Kim and Jared? well lets not even go there.

Not that the girls didn't do the same for their guys, Emily makes sure to cook a meal and clean up after all of the guys everyday of her life, which isn't a easy task; Sam loves her for it though. Rachel is the only person that can calm Paul down, anytime he gets worked up she quickly soothes him. Ava would do anything to put a smile on Brady's face basically- they are all pretty adorable.

I felt the couch shift as someone sat down beside me, but didn't bother looking to see whether it was Quil or Embry.

"You know if you lay like that too long your blood will rush to your head," a voice told me, I immediately sat up the right way. No this wasn't one of my brothers- yes I consider Quil a brother- it was in fact Seth Clearwater.

"Oh is that so?" I asked, looking at him challengingly.

"Sure is," Seth shrugged. cue awkward silence.

"so uh, wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"

I rolled my eyes, "first off you know I'm grounded, second you cant just walk in someone's house and ask a complete stranger to watch a movie with you!"

"Aw baby you aren't a stranger."

I worked hard to swallow my blush, and ignore the skip my heartbeat did, "Whatever," I shrugged, not trusting my voice to say anything else.

Seth suddenly grinned at me, "you're cute." he said matter of factly. I tried stopping the heat in my cheeks- it didn't.

Of course not letting him see it I got up quickly and ran for the stairs stopping momentarily to look at Seth, "Don't eat all my food," I ordered, then turned on my heel. When I got in my room I fell face first into the bed, trying to stop the smile that tugged on my lips, once again- it didn't.

**So ADORBS! 50 REVIEWS WOULD BE INCREDIBLE! HALF WAY TO 100 GUYS, LOL IN MY DREAMS.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES TO CHAPTER 6:**

**_ XxMadison143Xx_, ****thanks baeee, yeaaas this was an imprint lol. Thanks for reviewing**

_** (Guest 1)**_** awe thanks so much! hoping that last chapter was good enough to please you all, thanks for reviewing.**

**_ VampiresAndLiars _thanks for all your support CammCamm, I know right?! I love Seth! thanks for reviewing**

_** Reader5Sam**_**, so glad you enjoyed! thanks so much for the review.**

_** SugarishFreak**_**, you're so kind to me, I always anxiously await your review! And yeahyeahyeah, Embry hasn't found out yet HEHE. thanks for your review, I look forward to the next one as well.**

_** The Daughters Of Night**_** lol I have to laugh to, this actually happened to me and my cousin. He was like, "well, while in doubt just keep swimming,swimming," Copying dory from Finding Nemo! lol it was awful. Thanks for the review!**

_** Laura**_** you made me smile, hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review, look forward to chatting with you more later!**

_** This-Is-me6**_** MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY, thanks for the review darlin'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rising Revolution**

**********so it's spring break... maybe enough reviews and i'll update before sunday? ;) **

**********Sorry this is a little short!**

**(Seth's POV)**

I can hear the tide come in on the beach as I kick the rocks on the dirty La Push sand.

Right now I'm doing what I have been for the last month I've been here, avoiding Alaska Call. Well at least when Embry is around.

Of course when he isn't there I'm doing whatever I can to get her to warm up to me, and I know that she will eventually. But I'm such a coward that I wont even phase with Embry. I mean it isn't like I'm scared of Embry even if he beat the crap outta' me it wouldn't make much of a difference as long as she is still smiling, but the thing is what if he freaks and takes her away from me, tells me I can't see her.

"Yo Seth!" I turned around and saw Brady running towards me, I rolled my eyes and kept walking, "hey wait! you aren't going to slow down, come on man!"

"Nope!" I yelled, keeping my stride. Unfortunately he caught up, stupid wolves.. oh man that's contradicting.

"Hey what's wrong buddy, scared I'm going to mess with you about 'Laska?"

I pushed him away with A growl, "Lemme alone jackHat."

"Awe, what's wrong dude, someone sexually frustrated or somethin'?" Brady smirked. I growled and shoved him away, hard enough that he fell into the sand which made me smile slightly, "Hey! I was just kidding around!" Brady whined, I rolled my eyes and held out a hand for him to grab to pull him up. "But seriously man_"

"Brady!" I growled, warningly.

Brady frowned, "No man, really listen," he put his hands on my chest to keep me from walking. I raised an eyebrow in question, "you can't just keep pushing Aly away when Embry's around, Ava says that she_" he trailed off.

My head snapped toward Brady, "What? What did Ava say?!" I demanded

Brady sighed, "Come on Seth it would look weird to anyone you're giving her mixed emotions. One minute you're all Mr. Casanova and the next you're barely acknowledging her presence. She's a smart girl, I mean crap. she skipped a grade."

"She did?" I asked confused.

Brady sighed, "Man this right here is the problem, you cant just flirt shamelessly with someone because you imprint, if you wouldn't have would you still treat Alaska like you are?"

"I'm not treating her bad!" I yelled, defensively.

"I'm not saying you are Seth! What I am saying it that you have always been the guy girls love because you're nice, caring, and sweet and crap. Stuff girls drool over. But with Alaska one minute you're flirting and the next you're ignoring her, just man up and tell Embry already!"

I didn't really have an answer to that because I know it's true, "But brady what if," I was cut short when three howls sounded in the distance, we all know that call. Emergency. All wolves must phase, no exception.

Brady smirked, "well looks like you wont have to wait to tell him very long." He then ran off into the woods, stripping as he did so.

aw hell!

* * *

When we phased in and I could hear everyone in my head, Jake was giving orders but I wasn't listening I was trying to keep my mind blank, _"SETH!? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME DAMMIT! THIS IS SERIOUS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"_ Jake screamed, I whimpered.

_"WHAT! What's the big emergency?"_ I asked.

_"Vampire."_ Jake's voice echoed throughout all of our heads.

_"What the hell Jake? I was spending time with Rachel, you Quil, and Embry can't handle one vampire by yourselves?"_ Paul asked, incredulously. All the other guys said their agreements.

_"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"_ Jake yelled.

Everyone silenced.

_"Now do you idiots really think I would call you if I didn't need your help? There is something different about this, she was, she was crying."_

"_A vampire... crying?"_ Collin asked, amusement clear in his voice.

_"Yes idiot! She was crying, Quil and I saw her just as well as Jake did."_ Embry defended, I didn't say anything or voice any kind of opinion, Jake hardly ever acts so bossy and leader like, even if he is the alpha and it technically is his job, he sees us more as friends; So I knew this was serious.

_"Alright, Alright just take us to this girl, I have a pregnant wife at home,"_ Paul grumped.

We all ran through the forest as a pack. No one really saying anything, or thinking it more or less. I had surprised even myself by keeping my thoughts to myself.

_"What you trying to keep a secret there, Sethy boy?"_ Brady said, everyone heard him but luckily no one called me on it. I shot a glare at Brady letting him know that later I was going to kick his ass, but he just sent me a wolfy grin.

Jake suddenly stopped, we could all smell what he was talking about. It was clearly partially vampire, but there was also a mix of coconut mixed into it which confused us all, another puzzling thing was that the smell didn't repulse us, it was actually a nice sweet smell. Not over bearing like a normal vampire scent. _"Everyone phase back, the girl is only about 15 and she seems more scared than anything. So no reason to freak her out more,"_ We all nodded in agreement and slid on our clothes, we had tied to our ankles.

Hesitantly we followed Jake and the sounds of sniffling. There sat a girl against the tree, no older than 15 no younger either though. She has long blonde hair that hangs to her back and bright blue eyes. Quite beautiful I must say, of course nothing on Alaska but still a pretty girl.

The girls eyes looked cautious as she watched all of us pile into the treeline, "I, I didn't mean to be on your land I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me." the girl said, crying harder and pushing herself further into the tree, where she lay in a ball.

Collin gasped and we all turned towards him, to see he was mesmerized by the chick. He had obviously imprinted. "Oh know another one! and on ANOTHER vampire, here we go, hopefully this one doesn't bring a war," Paul said, but he did so in a joking manner, so all of us laughed, even Jake.

"Why do you think she's crying?" Collin asked, quietly.

"Why are you asking us? Why don't you ask her." Quil suggested.

Collin scampered on over, "Hi." he said softly, squatting in front of the girl with what one could only describe as a friendly smile.

"Hello," the girl whispered, but didn't look at him when she said it, it was clear to all us silent bystanders that she was still terrified.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Collin asked, the girls eyes snapped up to meet his, when she did she didn't look away and neither did he, we all could hear their heart beats picking up.

"You wanna help me?" The girl asked confused.

"Of course and if you would allow it, I want to get to know you more beautiful," the girl looked at the ground blushing which made all of us chuckle softly.

"Hey Romeo maybe you should start with her name?" Jake suggested.

"Right, um what is it?" Collin asked, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

The girl giggled softly, "My name is Collet."

Suddenly Jake's head snapped up and we all turned to him in surprise, "Collet Albany?"

The girls eyes widened, "Jacob?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh my god I'm so stupid. How come I didn't think of this before, god I'm such an idiot." Jake scolded himself.

"Uncle Jake? is that really you!?" suddenly the young girl was throwing herself at Jacob.

None of us knew what was happening but her and Jake were talking a hundred miles per hour and we had no idea what was going on so we all decided to phase back, knowing Jake would catch us up later. Besides we all knew she was no threat for sure now, so they needed their privacy to figure things out. Of course Collin stayed though, he is already whipped.

It flashed through my mind for a minute if I would ever be that whipped. Why couldn't I be as lucky as Collin? The girl seemed to fall for him just by looking into his eyes. It's like pulling teeth to even get Alaska to say hi to me.

I suddenly felt everyone's thought drown out, because one was over powering the others_, "What does Alaska have to do with this?"_ Embry asked, as he stopped trotting along.

_"Um,"_ I stuttered over my own thoughts. Suddenly phasing into human form felt like a better idea. I changed my mind when Embry followed my league, when we were both decent he turned on me, with a look that made me want to run for the hills.

"What the hell did you mean by that Clearwater?"

"Listen Embry you know I didn't choose it, but."

"I didn't ask what you chose, now did I? No. I asked what the hell my little sister was doing running through your mind." Embry demanded. Poking at my chest like what you see in one of those movies, where the freshman Is getting picked on by the senior.

Yeah I was about to be the poor little freshie that ends up in the trashcan.

"I imprinted," I blurted, and by the look on the guy's face I wish I hadn't.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BABY SISTER?!"

**SOOOOOO Whatcha think of Collin and Collet? I know I didn't really go into detail because that's a different story ;)**

**PLease review guys!**

**Response to chapter 7 reviews:**

** SugarishFreak you're amazing with all your long reviews that make my day! thankyou so much! **

** MelissaEatsBabies16 your username cracks me up! hahaha, and thank you! also thanks for taking the time to review!**

** VampiresAndLiars yes ma'am I did. thanks for reviewing!**

** The daughter Of Night that question has yet to still be answered, especially after this chapter thank you!**

** PercabethandTwihard Thank you so much for reviewing, and well Leah isn't really a primary character, I will mention her later but she really wont play a big part, much like some of the other guys. Thanks again**

** This-Is-Me6 your wish is my command! thanks for reviewing!**

** Guest I strive for cuteness :D thanks for the review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rising Revolution**

**Author note: (****Guyssss, I have a_ twitter_ that I will be using only for the purpose of FF, it's FanFicChikk. I will be putting up pics from the story, and answering anything else you want to know if you have a question. So hit me up with a follow and i'll follow you back! Also so I can communicate with you guys more!**

**Thanks xoxo -Rachel)**

"Now Embry, I think you need to calm down. You know he couldn't help it!" Jacob said, as he came in with Collin and Collet in tow. She didn't seem confused at all by the situation, which relieved and worried the guys at the same time.

"You don't get it Jacob!" Embry yelled, trying to jump at Seth but Jacob quickly intervened getting between the pair.

"Oh I don't get it Embry? Are you forgetting that he," he said, jerking a thumb in Paul's direction, "imprinted on MY sister. And you should be happy, Seth's the most decent guy out of all of us. If there was one person that could imprint on her you should be glad it's him."

"I'd rather it be no one," Embry spat, not taking his hungry eyes off Seth.

"Why Embry? So she could get her heart broken by some dick? at least with him you know she'll be treated like a freaking Princess. If anyone does the hurting it will be Alaska and you know it." Jacob said, looking pointedly at Embry.

Embry took his eyes off Seth for the first time to look at Jake. He sighed knowing his best friend was right and pushed Jake off, "you listen to me Clearwater. You hurt her and I swear to god I'll put your head on a flipping stick. But not before shoving you down a well and letting you starve to almost the point of death. So you slowly suffer."

Some of the guys flinched at Embry's words, but Quil, Jake, and Paul all burst out laughing. The younger wolves, especially Tony, a new 13 year old, looked terrified.

"Alright idiots, Ness and the girls have food cooking I'm sure," a smile tugged on Jake's lips, as he walked over to the edge of the woods, leaving nothing between Seth and Embry any longer. "she's a nervous Baker." He chuckled. Stopping to wrap his arm around Collet and smiled softly down at her"Come on!"

All the guys grinned at the thought of food, but were startled when Embry jumped at Seth and punched him in the eye and nose, to the point his face was pretty banged up. It happened to fast for anyone to stop it. "EMBRY!" Jake yelled, surprised.

Embry them turned to Jake with a grin, "what you get to beat the shit out of Paul and I don't get to scuff up pretty little Seth here's face, just a little bit?" He asked innocently, pulling Seth up when he said it.

Jake rolled his eyes with a smirk and didn't offer Seth one ounce of sympathy... actually none of the guys did as they ran off to the sweet smell of Renesmee's cooking.

* * *

(Alaska's POV)

"So where are all the guys again?" I asked, while shoving a giant spoon of Nutella into my mouth. Nessie looked disgusted while Ava just laughed loudly and followed my lead.

"Don't worry about it munchkin," Rachel shrugged, joining into our Nutella fest.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it, my brother and friends are out there!" I said, slightly annoyed. Everyone seems to know what's going on but me.

Rachel ignored me and turned to Renesmee, "did I hear correctly through the grapevine that Emily might be preggers."

Nessie smiled slightly, "I'm not the one that told you," she said innocently.

Rachel and I both jumped to our feet, "really!?" We asked, excited.

Ness just giggled. I turned to Ava who was grinning. "You knew!" I yelled, hitting her slightly.

"Hey how come we didn't know!" Rachel and I said in synchronization. We then glared at each other as if to declare that, that was not okay and should not happen again.

"Well if it helps Kimmy doesn't know either," Ava shrugged. So I hit her again.

"That most certainly does NOT help! Hey I can understand Ava Kate knowing but how come you get to know," Rachel pouted, looking at Renesmee.

"Well why do you think Jake and I moved back?" Renesmee asked.

"You mean...?" Rachel asked, shocked.

Renesmee nodded softly at Rachel's unfinished question. "Well so is Paul... Man we really do need to make some babies. The pack is getting smaller by the day." Rachel declared.

"Pack?"

Nessie and Rachel's heads both snapped to me as if they realized I was still in the room, "well the guys, they're like a pack... Always together and what not." Nessie covered up, I nodded even though I knew she was lying about something.

"So what does babies have to do with them being friends?"

"What in the devil are you talking about?" Rachel asked a little defensively, I guess I did just call her out.

"You said both Paul and Sam were getting out of the "pack" which is what Apparently you girls call the guys' friendship. So because they have children they can't be friends anymore?" I asked.

"No. Not that. It's just that, they will stop the job, nothing will keep them from being friends," Ness reassured me.

"Why would they quit their jobs? Don't they need them to provide for their families?"

Rachel sighed, "the council will still pay them. It's almost like retirement, but they are young. It's just when they have babies the wives need them more, sam has really pulled back and let Jake be the leader when Ava and Claire came and lived with he and Emily. When you start a family it's more than just yourself and partner you worry about. Your kid will need you."

That shocked me that anyone could care that much about their children.

Embry and I never had that privilege.

* * *

An hour later the guys all came marching in the house I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. God, when did I turn into such a girl?

"Aly! Aly!" Was heard from both of Jake's children as they came running down the stairs. I had been here since I got out of school but they hadn't saw me ,to preoccupied playing I guess. Or their mother told them not to bother us ladies while we were cooking.

"Wow! Aria, Jace you guys get bigger and bigger every time I see you!" It was true, the kids I swear looked twice their ages, some times it startled me, I mean I've heard of kids growing fast but these little things are growing almost inhumanly fast.

"Yeah they do that, you get used to it," Seth Clearwater said, coming from where he and all the guys had gobbled down their food. Now most of them were in the living room watching a football game, but of course not Seth.

"That's nice. I don't remember asking for your opinion though," I said, causing Aria and Jace to giggle, but put their hands over their mouths to hide it, which made me smile. My eyes then widened as I looked at Seth, "Is that blood on your shorts?!"

"Well now, I was just trying to be friendly.." Seth paused with a smirk, I looked at him warily, "But Miss Call here wouldn't know anything about friendliness, it isn't exactly her strong point," That sent the kids into another fit of giggles as I glared at Seth. "And yes, but it's no biggie."

I shook off the whole blood thing to hide my worry, "Well kids Seth here has it downpat," I said bumping Seth with a little more force than necessary, "Actually he is so friendly it annoys people greatly."

"Nothing wrong with being friendly," Seth shrugged.

"There is when you're overly friendly and don't know when to BACK OFF."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you gave me a chance."

"Why should I?"

"it's called being a good person."

"Oh please, all you want is to get in my pants," Suddenly two little gasps made me jump back. I blushed deeply, realizing that Seth and I were only inches apart are faces so close our noses almost touching. Seth smirked, clearly satisfied with himself for getting me all worked up. I cleared my throat and straightened my clothes, embarrassed with letting myself go so far.

"Yes well now that my favorite little sister has poisoned my children's minds, I think its time for them to get ready for bed," Jake said with a smirk, no real heat behind his words.

He lifted both kids up in his strong arms and right before they left the room a small voice stopped him, "daddy wait!"

Jake looked down at his daughter questionably, "yes?"

Aria looked over at me, where I still stood beside Seth alone in the kitchen, "I was just going to tell Aunt Aria that she should always be nice. So maybe be a little nicer to Sethy ok?"

"Alright," I said, a little stunned at being told off by a small child.

Jake chuckled and attempted to leave but Jace stopped him this time, "Yeah and when I do something not nice to Ari, momma makes me poligise' then makes me play with her again. so maybe you should do that," he suggested.

"Yes Alaska, so i'm going to the beach tomorrow. Maybe you should come and play with me then... I mean after all, you wouldn't want to be not nice, would you?" Seth grinned, he looked about ready to jump for joy with glee. great.

I sat there not answering and Jake didn't move, I wish he had after his daughter said, "Aunt Aly! Now you're sposed' to say, "it's K Sethy"."

"Yeah and say you'll play with him tomorrow," Jace nodded, adding his two cents.

I bit the insides of my cheeks. I really didn't want to agree to this, simply because when I did Seth would win a battle. But on the inside I was thanking these precious angels for getting me more time with him, of course I would NEVER admit that to him_ but somewhere in the back of my mind I know it's the truth. No matter how stubborn I am to admit it, I don't think ill ever say the words out loud.

"Well go on Alaska, after all you wouldn't want to be not nice," Jake added with an amused smile, I gave him a murderous look, clearly saying I thought you were on my side!

Sighing deep I said, "It's K Seth, and ill go with you tomorrow." through clenched teeth. I also made a point of saying "k" so Seth knew I was just repeating Aria's apology to please the children. They obviously were, because when Jake left the room, they didn't stop him this time.

My heart started beating rapidly at being left in a room alone with Seth. No one to save me, I refused to look at him. Suddenly the pictures along Renesmee's kitchen wall seemed far more interesting. Seth moved to leave the room without saying a word, he stopped under the arch in the doorway and smiled softly, not his usual happy smile, or grin, or satisfied smirk. This expression was different- almost nervous. "I'll pick you up at 11:30, we'll have a picnic." His smile then dropped, for the first time since I had met him, "And if you really don't want to come you don't have to. I would never force you to do anything... And I would give the world just to see a smile on your face. I'm really not that bad a guy Alaska, and I hope you'll give me a chance."

Then he was gone. I slumped against the counter, it was a lot easier when he was the smartass Seth, Not the venerable, sad Seth. Now things are complicated.

I've said it twice and I'll say it again, Seth Clearwater will be the death of me.

**60 reviews! wow guys thanks so much!**

**Don't forget, follow me on twitter FanFicChikk **

**Response to Chapter 8 Reviews:**

** The daughter of night, hehe yes poor Sethy. But Embry deserved that punch. haha Thaanks so much for reviewing!**

** VampiresAndLiars yeah if they do get together they'll be super adorbs. but um, who knows what will happen next!**

** Hatersgoing2hate I hope you weren't disappointed that Embry didn't freak more, but ya know it's the truth that Seth is the best guy in the world for her! Thanks for reviewing darling!**

** PercabethAndTwihard I hope I didn't disappoint thanks for the review!**

** CheyNichole, Later I promisssse :D Thanks for reviewing **

** This-is-me6 me too hahaha thanks for reviewing darling!**

** xxMadison143xx lolol I just realized poor seth got hurt in Breaking dawn and now he's hurt again in my story! lol looove youuu thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
